Electrical connectors of the type having a C-member with converging channels and a complementary wedge member to mechanically grip and electrically interconnect two electrical cables are well known in the art. The cables are gripped and interconnected electrically by driving the wedge member into the C-member to wedge the cables tightly in the channels.
Three methods of driving the wedge member into the C-member have been disclosed. One method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,801,277 and 4,600,264, uses a bolt threadly attached to the C-member to drive the wedge. A second method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,534, uses a tool having an explosively driven ram for driving the wedge. In the third method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,499 and 3,304,962, an explosive charge in the wedge member cooperates with a stationary member to drive the wedge member into the C-member.
It is now proposed to provide an explosive charge and sliding ram in a housing on the C-member to drive the wedge member into engagement with the electrical cables positioned in the converging channels of the C-member.